


There Once Was

by acommontater



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acommontater/pseuds/acommontater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always feels as though he's forgetting something very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Once Was

**Author's Note:**

> An old Who fic from 2012, shifting locations.

There once was a Mad Man who stole a Box and the Box stole him right back. They had many marvelous adventures together but...

...no, wait... that's not right.

_He frowns._

There once was a Man, who many people thought mad, but was really just very smart and very old. He traveled in his box all-over and...

...no. That wasn't right either.

_There's a new girl in today. She's the opposite of that first girl- dark where the first girl was light and taller._

_"Where did the other girl go?" He asks, as she shakes out the little white bottle._

_"Rose? She finished here and went back to school."_

_"So she's safe then?" Back to her other world where he could never follow._

_"Yes, perfectly. Here." The new girl hands him the little paper cup that he hates._

_It's white, just like everything else here._

_"Shame," He says, handing the empty cup back to her. "I was quite fond of her."_

Once there was a Man who liked to travel. Maybe he was mad, maybe he wasn't. It doesn't really matter.

He liked to pretend to be able to do magic. So he went on wild adventures to many lands and met many people.

Some of the people traveled with him, for a while. Some stayed longer than others.

...he's forgetting something importent.

_He is still surprised when he looks in the mirror and finds his face has stayed the same for so long._

_He touches a wrinkle in astonishment. It's been so long since he's been old._

Once there was a Mad Man and his Blue Box. He liked to travel, because he's forgotten where home is- or maybe he never had one to begin with- but maybe if he travels for long enough he'll find one.

He likes to pretend to be able to save people and to perform magic tricks. He loves seeing children smile.

He had a child once- long, long ago.

...he can't remember if that's quite right or if it's just another one of the stories he tells to the people who sometimes travel with him.

_Theres a new nurse today- he has a rather beaky nose._

_The new nurse tells him that he has a rather square chin and that he should take his pill like a good lad._

_(He's not a lad- hasn't been for a very long time, but he thinks it would be rude to point that out.)_

_He stares at the man's left hand. Something is off about it. Wrong._

_"You're supposed to be married." He says quietly, staring at the man's ringless fingers._

_The nurse freezes for a second before taking the flimsy paper cup back._

_"Yes, I am." He says shortly. And then he leaves._

Once there was a Man, who might've been mad but no one really knows for sure, who live in a magic Box that was bigger on the inside.

He liked to try and save people, because he was very clever and could often succeed.

But then one day, he couldn't anymore.

_There is a man- who many think is mad- who lives in a box with four white walls, that he likes to pretend are blue._


End file.
